Definition of Freak
by SadisticMortal
Summary: She's crazy. Litarly. He's crazy, metophorifically and litarly. Who takes it more....serous? Storys better than the review. Joker/O.C
1. The Begining Of The End

Striker, a name she hated. A name she loathed. All the people in her hated it too. All the voices, all the different people. They hated this place. With every one of their beings. The side of the GOtham Hospital that held those who were...'insane'.

She sat there, in the corner of the slightly darkened room on a soft cautioned bed, rocking. A form of comfort, a state of sanity. Or at least, the only sanity **they** knew of.

"We have to find a way out of here," she said, looking down twiddling her fingers as she rocked with her head down.

Suddenly, her head twitched, "and how are you going to do that? You're a fucking lunatic!"

Again, it jerked," I don't know, just do something. Something bold. To get their attention. They'll notice me, they'll know I'm normal," she said, getting angry and throwing the pillow roughly across the room.

"Look at you. Dear you need to get a shower or something. Put on a lovely dress to show off how wonderful you look," she smiled.

"Shut up! Don't make her feel good about herself. She's worthless, she's nothing," she said, knocking over the lamp, the only source of light in the room besides a nearby window.

"Now look what you did! Poor girls going to cut her foot!"

"Shut up! She'll live!" she screamed, stomping on the broken pieces of the lamp.

She screeched loudly to the pain, holding her foot and whining painfully ranting, "ow" over and over again. Until the nurse walked in.

"Oh dear. What happened now?" the nurse asked, popping her bubble gum.

The girl didn't like this nurse. She was old and worn out with her brown hair and baggy face. Dark rings hung around her eyes as is she hasn't slept in years.

"Sh-She stomped my foot on the lamp. I-I'm bleeding," The girl stammered.

The nurse sighed and walked out of the room, later returning with a first aid kit.

The nurse sat her on the bed and held her foot. Her hand slipped and the girls head twitched.

"Watch what your fucking doing you stupid bitch! It hurts!" she yelled angrily at the nurse, who in return only ignored her and removed the broken plastic and glass from her foot with tweezers.

Her head twitched again and she sat there a moment, watching the nurse.

"I'm sorry, she's not very nice. She's always yelling at me…"the girl said, chocking back a sob.

The nurse simply nodded, then finished by wrapping up her foot, replacing the lamp and leaving.

The girl sat there, yet again in the corner of the room on her bed.

"You have to stop doing that, its not helping me get out of here," she said, her head twitching.

"Now, now. Shush Dearie. We'll get out of here son enough. We just have to block her out," she winked, and twitched.

Her head sunk so low she was staring at the sheets of the bed. A single tear streamed down her face as she looked up and out the window.

It was dusk; a golden and red color covered the sky, which was coated with smoke and clouds.

'I gotta get out of here.' She thought, leaning on the wall.

'_Aw, ignore them. I think you'll get out_,' a male voice inside of her head stated.

'Just get some rest,' he said, and forcefully ushered her mind into a tense sleep.

She slept long, because of the darkness in her room. Although, today she was awaken by an alarm in the building.

"What is that?!" she screamed, jerking her head to the side.

"I don't fucking know! There are a lot of voices outside your door! Listen to those dumbasses," she screamed, twitching.

"Don't be so harsh," she said and her whole body twitched.

Stammering to the door from her hurt foot, she basically fell onto it with her hands by her head and her ear to the wall. Man if this place only gave them shoes.

Most of the voices were muffled because too many people were talking. Though once voice unparticular was heard, the nurses'. Not exactly sure as to what all being said, she heard something about an evacuation and a bomb.

Beating rapidly on the door, the girl began to screech.

"Get me out of here!"

"Get me the fuck out of here!"

Some nurses began talking rather loud and she put her ear to the wall to hear slightly better.

"You wanna get her?"

"Yeah, after everyone else is gone."

She stopped panicking and sat calmly in the middle of the room, staring at the door and waiting for the nurse to open it. But it never did. It never opened, the nurse never came to get her and everything got quiet.

Jumping up frantically, she ran to the door and twitched, beating on it frantically.

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR! GET ME OUT! FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR!" she yelled, beating the doors as her hands became bloodied.

Yet she still banged. Until she gave up, twitching.

"Its no use, they left us. Their gone…"she said and began to cry.

Footsteps were heard, and she jumped up and began beating on the doors again with her possibly broken hands and wrists. Not caring about the pain her body felt in her hands, and foot.

"Let me out! Please! Open the door! Please, oh god help me! Open the door!" she yelled.

When the footsteps stopped she twitched and cursed under her breath. Then screamed, she didn't say anything, just screamed. Ripping apart at herself, she screeched, pulling out her own hair and what not.

The door opened.

She twitched with blood and sweat dripping down her form. Looking over, there was a man with half a normal face and half an almost no face. He looked at her with a glare, flipped a coin and looked at it, then sighed and walked away.

The girl ran to the door, exiting the room and running the halls watching the exit signs on the ceiling and following them. She stopped feeling everything, and focused on just getting out.

When she got outside she took a big breath of the beautiful outdoors. Yet all she could smell was fumes and gasoline. Frowning, she was knocked back to her own reality and ran to hide behind what seemed to be school busses.

"Nice job Dearie, we all got out okay," she said smiling and twitching yet again.

"Thanks, but wasn't the building supposed to blow u-"and right before she could finish her sentence the back part of the hospital she was looking at blew up. Sparks and flames were everywhere. A nurse walked out of the building, then stopped and turned around, fiddling with a box like thing when the rest of the hospital blew up. She ran to a bus and as she was jumping in the girl screamed out to her.

"Hey! Hey nurse! Help!" the girl screamed, and twitched.

"What the fuck are you doing? We just got free! Are you trying to go back?" she yelled, catching the nurses' attention that now began to walk over to her.

She twitched again,"I'm sorry! But how else are we supposed to get out! We need some help! Then we'll run!" she apologized, twitching.

"Dearie, please stop fighting, you do this constantly," she said, as her whole body twitched.

The girl slumped to the ground, sobbing. She sat there, no longer caring that the nurse was only feet away from taking her freedom again to her stupidity. She lost it once already 3 years when she got admitted to the hospital.

"Well, well, well. Look what we uh…have _here_. Looks like I'm not the only **loony** one here anymore," the person said who she now realized to be a man with horrible green hair and clown make-up.

He laughed manically as he picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder, walking toward the school bus and throwing her in, shortly following after.

"Let's go boys!"

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die,' the girl chanted over and over again in her head.

'_Oh no your not. Don't put your hopes down yet_,' the man inside her said.

'Now how are you so sure? This guy who is disguised as a clown nurse thing had a button thing and blew up the hospital and kidnapped me! His intentions cannot be good.' She screamed mentally.

'_And if he was going to kill you he would have already_,' he said.

'What if he's keeping me only to see if ill be useful later? And when he's done who's to say he wont kill me then?' she asked him.

'_There is no say, only chance, it's all you have_.' He said.

"Sooooo...so, so, **sooooo**. **Whooo** are _you?_" the clown asked.

"Who am i?" she asked her self/ she hadn't been asked that in forever. Seeing is to how she forgot and all her papers were in the hospital. All destroyed. She was now no one. Just nobody.

"I…am no one," she said, and twitched," Now who the fuck are you?"

The man took back, and then laughed hysterically.

"Ohhh we have a…**feisty** one here. Don't we boys?" the man asked.

The thugs with clown masks laughed, and one answered with a sarcastic,"Sure boss," and the nurse man shot him.

"I didn't ask to uh, be **answered**," he then turned back to the girl,"Well," he licked his lips,"Just call me…the uh**, Joker**."


	2. Her'

She woke up in a cold and what felt to be muggy room. Opening her eyes she realized herself to be on a concrete floor, with a blanket that looked like it was made out of a potato bag.

She sat up and twitched," what the fuck! Where the hell are we?"

Joker, sitting across the room opened his mouth to answer, thinking the girl was talking to him, until she twitched again.

"I….I don't know, but it looks like were not going anywhere for a while, again," the girl said saddened, twitching.

"Its alright dear, we'll get out. We did last time I'm sure we can this time too," she said.

"Hee, hee. Ha Ho, ho ha HAHA! Lookie boys! She's **talking **to herself again!" the joker yelled, purposely twitching and mocking her.

The girl twitched," shut the fuck up clown boy! It anything we should be laughing at you! You're the imitation of Boso the clown here!"

The Joker stopped in his tracks, and then turned to her with a large grin on his face, grabbing her chin and looking at her in the eyes, "Oh ho, ho. Looks like I got the **angry** side d'of a…say what's your _name_ again?"

She sat there a moment, wondering who she really was. Trying to force herself remember. Then, as she was the three body personnel inside her started to fight it back.

**-Flash back-**

_The girl sat in the office of a clinic about three years back, when she was eighteen. Her mother was talking to the clinic in the room over whose class was see-through. She saw her mother crying, and the doctor sitting there calmly holding out papers for her to sign. Then, as she did the doctor motioned for the nurse to leave with his hand._

_They stepped out of his office and walked up to her._

"_Hello, are you __**Alarice**__?" one asked her._

"_Y-yes…," the girl stammered._

_She already knew what they were going to do. They were going to take her. All because she made the mistake of telling her mother about the voices in her head. Though, as she thought about it, she had to. Because soon enough more voices came than just the man who had already been there. First it started with the man, from when she was little. He watched over her and told her what she possibly shouldn't do. Then, a girl came around when she was about sixteen. She was nice, just like him. But the other girl, only a few months later was horrible._

_She was the meanest one Alarice had ever met. Though, Alarice never thought too much about it until the last voice came, who was a shy girl who always apologized. Eventually, she told her mom because the evil girl began to start taking control of her, and occasionally Alarice would black out, and she would take over. While she was blacked out, Alarice never knew what was going on._

_So they admitted her into Stricker, the small insane asylum attached to Gotham city hospital. Eventually, they completely took over Alarice, and she hasn't been known to come back to consciousness too much since four months after she was admitted. And nothing helped seeing as to how she was always refusing to take medicines, and her mother refused to let them needle her. For god knows what reason._

_Alarice has been known to come back on occasions. Doctors never found out why. Their guesses is that she was either motivated enough at the moment to come back, or something reminded her of what she really wanted, forcing her to come back._

_Though, even when she did, the man in her head was always there._

_But the girls, not so much._

**-End flashback-**

The girl sat there, Alarice sat there, staring at the man.

"W-who are you?!" she screamed, kicking at him violently.

He cursed under his breath and kicked her in the sides. Alarice curled into a ball now feeling the pain of his kick, her head, hands and foot seemed to hurt now too. It all seemed to confuse her all too much. What was going on? What had she missed now when she blacked out? She also wondered how many years she had missed now.

"I already told you…_I'm_…the **Joker**. Now. _Who_. The. Hell_. Are. You_?!" he screamed, then lost his serious face and began to laugh hysterically.

She looked up at him, "My n-name…is…Alarice." She stammered, trying not to focus on the wounds she apparently had, now looking up at the man.

He had horrible teeth, horrible. His hair was green and brown at the roots, and incredibly greasy. All she could smell on him was gasoline and sweat. The tux he wore was purple and green, man; he really did look like a Joker.

"Ah…**beautiful** name, it fits you_. Really_ does," he smiled.

"Soooo, what's your diagnosis? What are you…just syco? Or…what?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm just…too many people," she said.

The Joker quirked an eyebrow and hit her. Then Alarice heard some laughing, then gunshots. Followed by a lot of manacle laughter.

Alarice looked up with blurred eyes to see the Joker standing over the dead bodies of his thugs, mimicking as if he had just got shot. Then laughed, and turned to her.

"_Now,_ that I've had a reason to **kill **them. Explain to me what you _mean_," He stated, not asking, but demanding a response.

"I am five people," she said.

So, yet again the joker quirked an eyebrow.

"There is me, Alarice. Then three unnamed girls that, when they take over, control me. And I have no say, and don't remember. Then theirs him," she said pointing to her cranium, "in my head."

"You sure that's not your uh, conscience?" he asked.

"No, because he's just like them. Just a bit…less powerful," Alarice responded.

"_Well_…aren't you a **hoot.** Hey, would you _mind_ if I keep you around? Your just _soooo_….**entertaining**," he said, licking his lips.

She looked around the room she was in; it reminded her about the asylum. Except this room was dirtier and covered in dried dirt, and slime. The only window was placed in the same place the one at the hospital was, except this one was smaller, and higher up. It was one grade level down from what she had. Though she didn't know any of this that well. Only vaguely, but, it was enough to let her know she didn't want to stay here. Not here, and not with him.

"_Weeeel_?" he asked childishly.

"no," she answered blankly.

"Ah…_well_. **Too bad**," he laughed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Alarice wanted to cry, but she couldn't find the will power to, so she didn't. She just sat there on the cold floor, sulking in the same corner she did at the hospital. Just waiting for the others to take over again. Because eventually, she knew they would.

'What happened?' she asked herself mentally.

'_They did it again, they took over. Look I don't know how much longer they'll wait to over power you again, is it even worth telling you what happened_?' the man answered.

That hurt, he was there for her since the beginning and now he really doubts her. This, in return, only made her doubt herself more too.

'_Hey I'm sorry, it's just your being so weak about letting them do this. You're the dominate one here_,' he said, '_but Anywho. The angry one freaked out again. She stomped your foot on broken glass and plastic, and all of them banged your hands on a door to get attention. When you didn't, they ripped your hair in frustration_.'

'So, whose attention were they trying to get?' she asked.

'_Anyone's, just anyone's. They needed out, that man that just walked out…he blew up the hospital._'


	3. Fired

Alarice sat there, in her new 'room', in the same corner staring out a different window. Why did she have to always wake up to some kind of captivity? Alarice would have to be sure not to let those girls out again. They always seem to make everything just that much worse.

Sighing, she fell over on her side on the ground and rolled over. The cold concrete ground was not soothing one bit. A loud slam was heard throughout the room. Alarice lifted her head and only turned it around to see the clown himself.

"Well hellooo beautiful. You see, we kinda got…acknowledged, of where we are. So were moving!" he clapped, "now just pick your little self up and follow me, mmmkay?"

Alarice rolled her head back and slowly stood up, all pain hitting at once. Muscles and skin burned as she moved. Who ever said self mutilation was beautiful, hit them. Everything she did was slow, even walking over to the Joker, whose hand was out stretched for her.

Gunshots were suddenly hears from the bottom of the warehouse where the entrance was.

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. Fun." Joker said, handing her a gun, "its already loaded, just aim, pull back on this and go!" he said happily pointing to the trigger, then turned and walked out the door dragging her with him.

She had the strongest urge to shoot him, or herself. Something inside of her told her that he wanted one of them. Maybe he trusted her with the gun because he wanted her to shoot him…or herself. Maybe she was just insane and he was just stupid. They reached the lobby where many cops were shooting at the Jokers henchmen.

The Joker turned to her and began his murderous instructions,"you see darling, there are cops trying to stop us from moving. The destination we have is an ugly warehouse on the outside, but quite nice inside. If you want your own room and freedom to only walk around inside the house…all you have to do is help us kill them and get there," he smiled.

Joker turned and began to fire many bullets at the cops, and screamed, "Now….GO!"

Alarice looked at the gun stupidity, then aimed at a cop, closed her eyes and one ear then shot the gun. The gun threw back a little but she caught herself. She looked over at where she shot to see a dead cop, as Jokers laughter began to scream in her ear.

"I've made a murderer of you yet," he whispered as she cocked the gun again, then aimed and fired at more of the cops.


End file.
